Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper heat dissipation material, a carrier-attached copper foil, a terminal, a laminate, a shield material, a printed-wiring board, a metal processed member, an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the tendency toward miniaturization and high-definition of electronic devices, it has been concerned that the electronic devices break down with heat generated by the electronic components used therein. In particular, in electronic components used in electric cars and hybrid electric cars, which experience remarkable growth, there are components, such as connectors in the battery portion, through which significantly high current flows, and heat generated from the electronic components during current supply has been a matter of concern. In the meantime, in liquid crystals of smart phone tablets and tablets PC, a heat dissipation board called a liquid crystal frame. is used. The heat dissipation board dissipates heat from e.g., liquid crystal components and IC chips arranged around the board outside and suppresses break down of electronic components.